A love story By Cid Team chapter 12 and 12
by sidrakhan
Summary: CHAPTER12 Rahul dance floor per hota hai aur music on hote hi Purvi ka hath pakarta hai aur usaiy bhi dance floor per apne sath ghajta hai aur Rajat ko gura aata hai aur Purvi Rahul ko mana karne ja rahi hoti hai kai uski nazar Rahul per parti hai aur yeh kar usaiy maza ata hai kai Raja jealous feel kar raha hai aur muskura ti hai aur tab hi music on hojata hai Dance shuru hojata


_**CHAPTER**____**12**_

**R**ahul dance floor per hota hai aur music on hote hi Purvi ka hath pakarta hai aur usaiy bhi dance floor per apne sath ghajta hai aur Rajat ko gura aata hai aur Purvi Rahul ko mana karne ja rahi hoti hai kai uski nazar Rahul per parti hai aur yeh kar usaiy maza ata hai kai Raja jealous feel kar raha hai aur muskura ti hai aur tab hi music on hojata hai Dance shuru hojata hai

(Male)..

O what a look, what a grace  
Tenu hi karaan main chase  
What a naksh, what a nain  
Dil tera ho gaya fan  
What a smile, what a style  
Lut'ti neendo ki ye file  
Kabhi soft, kabhi rude  
Killer tera attitude

Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

(Female)...

O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage  
Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage

(Male)...

O kasme waade khake  
Apni pocket money bacha ke  
Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke.. 

Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke  
Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

(Female)...

music...

(Male)...

Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya  
Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya  
Karne laga aankh matakka  
Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka

(Female)...

Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya  
Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu  
Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye  
(Male)...

Tu na kar aise fight  
Tera mood main karu light  
Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..

Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke  
Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke..

-  
(Female)...

Yeh to ishq mein dekho badtameez ho gaya  
Bina baat ke hi mujh pe ye freeze ho gaya  
Refuse kiya sau baari  
Phir bhi karna chahe yaari  
Passion tere liye mera increase ho gaya  
(Male)...

Tu hi day lage  
Mujhe meri night lage  
Mujhe future mera tere sang bright lage

(Female)..

Tujh se bhi zyada shona  
Koi handsome munda hona  
Leke jayega sone mein tol tal ke Oye..  
(Male)...

O tere liye aaj gaddi main toh mod-maad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chaad ke

(Female)..

Chal jhutta.. mere liye signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

(Male)...

Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke  
Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke  
Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

O what a look, what a grace  
Tenu hi karaan main chase  
What a naksh, what a nain  
Dil tera ho gaya fan  
What a smile, what a style  
Lut'ti neendo ki ye file  
Kabhi soft, kabhi rude  
Killer tera attitude

Inka dance dekh kar Rajat ko Gusa ata hai aur iska dil karta hai wo Rahul ko Goli mardai lakien Daya isye rokta hai jhata hai rajat ruku Indono bhayon ko tu hum dekh laige Lakien abhi hume kuch aisa karna chaye jise Acp sir ki nazron mein inkai liye wo dono nahi Hum dono nazar ane chaye

Rajat:Kya Sir mai kuch samjah nahi Acp sir ka

Daya:Matlab yeh kai Acp sir Salunke sir aur Tarika kai Mom Dad ki nazar mei DaveRahul perfect nazar arahe hai humaie dekhana hoga kai hum bhi hai inke liye Perfect

Rajta:Sir lakien kaise Dr Salunke nai tu hume waise hi badnam kar diya kai "Rajat Daya ka tu pata nai kai shadi kare gai ya nhi"

Daya:haan Rajat kha tu tum thik rahe ho lakien kuch na kuch top karna hi paregai Ek kam karte hai Abhijeet Aur Tarika ka Dance kai badh hum

daya rajat ka kya plane hai lakien nex part mai air haan ek sath 2 perfomances Tarika Abhijeet ka bhi

Perfomance Start Abhijeet Tarika ki Sng Played

(Male)...

Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(FeMale)..

Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Male)

Ek Din Zindagi Itni Hogi Haseen  
Jhoomega Aasmaan Gaayegi Ye Zameen

(Male)..  
Ek Din Zindagi Itni Hogi Haseen  
Jhoomega Aasmaan Gaayegi Ye Zameen  
Maine Socha Na Tha  
Dil Ki Daali Pe Kaliyaan Si Khilne Lagin  
Jab Nigaahein Nigaahon Se Milne Lagin

(Female)..

Dil Ki Daali Pe Kaliyaan Si Khilne Lagin  
Jab Nigaahein Nigaahon Se Milne Lagin  
Ek Din Is Tarah Hosh Kho Jayenge  
Paas Aaye To Madhosh Ho Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Male)...

Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Female)...

Jagamagati Hui Jaagti Raat Hai  
Raat Hai Ya Sitaaron Ki Barsaat Hai  
Jagamagati Hui Jaagti Raat Hai  
Raat Hai Ya Sitaaron Ki Barsaat Hai

(Male)..  
Ek Din Dil Ki Raahon Mein Apne Liye  
Jal Uthenge Mohabbat Ke Itne Diye  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Female)...  
Ek Din Zindagi Itni Hogi Haseen  
Jhoomega Aasmaan Gaayegi Ye Zameen  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Male)  
Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Female)  
Maine Socha Na Tha

(Female)  
Maine Socha Na Tha .

Sab inke dance dekh kar taliya bajate hai aur yeh dekh kar Kush bhi hote hai kai Finaly Abhijeet aur Tarika ek hone ja rahe hai

A/N:Hi Friends i hope sab ko Pasand aya hoga aur ab sayad koi camplain nahi kare gai kai Long part nahi kiya haan bathon mai Chaota hai lakien waise Badha hai :P


End file.
